De Confesiones y Traiciones
by Kuruma Chidori
Summary: Sango siempre ha soñado con convertirse en una exitosa pintora, y guiada por sumejor amigo, llega hasta una de las más prestigiosas escuelas. Pero internarse al mundo que ama significa ser testigo de una cruel verdad que atañe a Kagome...
1. Default Chapter

**_Summary: _**_Sango siempre ha soñado con convertirse en una exitosa pintora, y guiada por su__mejor amigo, llega hasta una de las más prestigiosas escuelas. Pero internarse al mundo que ama significa ser testigo de una cruel verdad que atañe a Kagome... ¿Sacrificar una amistad por un sueño?_**:: Universo Alterno::**

"**De confesiones y traiciones"**

Un Universo Alterno de InuYasha

_Por Kuruma Michiyo Chidori (Iya n.n)_

**Dedicado por completo a Sayo Yukishiro**

((Comenzado el 17 de diciembre del 2004, a las 02:43 pm. ))

**Capítulo 1 "Dulce esperanza, dulce amistad"**

-¿Por qué no vienes un día conmigo? Estoy seguro que encajarías perfectamente en ese lugar. – El joven de cabellos ligeramente platinados y grandes ojos almíbar

sonreía orgulloso del majestuoso trabajo de su más querida amiga.

-¿Lo crees? Sabes que es lo que mas quisiera Inu...- Sango miraba dulce y satisfechamente la pintura que hacía unos minutos había terminado. Desde pequeña, el pintar atardeceres y noches estrelladas era lo que más le gustaba.

-¿Crees que bromearía con algo así?- Trató de parecer resentido.

-Está bien, no.- Sango alborotó los largos cabellos de su amigo, riendo divertida.

-Tienes talento, es lo único que puedo decir... Es más, ¿por qué no has tomado la iniciativa de inscribirte en alguna academia?- Reprendió arreglando la coleta platinada.

-Es obvio, ese tipo de escuelas son muy dispendiosas. Sabes que no cuento con los recursos...

-Pues olvidemos esas cosas, yo me encargaré de obtenerte un buen lugar en la academia Tsukino.- Inuyasha observaba atentamente la pintura de la chica de larga cabellera castaña.

-Pero Inuyasha... no...- Sango se mantenía antípoda. Jamás le había gustado que se hicieran cargo de ella, era demasiado independiente.

-¡No hay problema Sango! Tengo dinero de sobra, lo sabes. Además... Te debía un favor desde hacía exactamente seis meses.- Sonrió cansinamente.

Seis meses, ¡tanto tiempo!. No podría creer cómo no había hecho algo al respecto... De todas formas, en ese tiempo había estado inmensamente agradecido, y pese a que la situación ya le tenía un poco fastidiado, la joven de trenza ocre era su amiga y debía pagarle ese favor...

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que gracias a ti Kagome y yo somos novios...- Forzó una sonrisa. Sango le miró algo turbada, el tono de voz de Inuyasha había permutado radicalmente de alegre a soporífero, mas sin embargo, la sonrisa le fue devuelta al chico.

-Muchas gracias Inu.

-¡No hay de qué!- El joven pasó su brazo detrás de la espalda de la chica abrazándole.- Ahora, yo paso a retirarme a la panadería, ya sabes, mi madre está algo enfadada pues no he ayudado mucho que digamos los últimos días. Además tengo que ir a clases.

-¿A estas horas?- Observó Sango. Pasaban de las tres de la tarde. Inuyasha dudó.

-Sí, es que tengo... algunos asuntos pendientes.- Evitó a toda costa la mirada interrogante de su amiga.

-Comprendo... te veo hoy en la noche en la fiesta de Kagome ¿Cierto?- Sentenció la muchacha mirando como el hombre se alejaba.

-Eh... –Inuyasha vaciló.- Temo que no Sango, tengo muchísimo que hacer, ya sabes, se acerca el festival y la gente llega más a comprar pan.- Rió nerviosamente.

-Sí...Ya veo.- Sango se mordió el labio con cierto dejo de pesar. Kagome había comentado toda la semana que pretendía pasar su cumpleaños en compañía de sus amigos y novio, ¿Con qué cara le saldría ahora?

-Discúlpame con Kagome ¿Sí? –Pidió mirando soslayadamente a la mujer. Aquel tono le bastaba a Sango, aunque no estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

-Claro, ya sabes que para eso estoy...- Sonrió tristemente.

-Nos vemos.- Inuyasha abrió la puerta del departamento de su amiga y se marchó.

-Adiós Inuyasha.

ººººººººººººººº

¡Qué patético se estaba haciendo todo aquello! No podía creer que aún no hubiese encontrado el valor suficiente para decírselo. El interés se había perdido desde hacía tiempo, ella ocupada con sus estudios para convertirse en abogada, los cuales eran demasiados y se llevaban casi todo el tiempo libre de la joven; y él en la pintura, la escritura y el teatro, sin olvidar su pasatiempo del piano, y encima con la fuerte carga de llevar a medias el negocio familiar...

Hacía semanas que no sostenían una charla tan amena como las que solían acostumbrar meses atrás, los dos cada vez más ocupados, y aunque ella siempre hacía hasta lo imposible por pasar tiempo a su lado, Inuyasha ponía una excusa de por medio que evitaba aquel arrimo.

-Debería decírselo...- Murmuró para sí mientras se ponía el delantal de cocinero y sacaba del horno dos pasteles de manzana.- Pero no ahora, es su cumpleaños.

Inuyasha Shigeru vivía sólo con su madre y su hermano menor Shippo. Entre los tres sostenían una pequeña panadería, con la cual sacaban para comer pues era bastante visitada por toda la gente que residía en los alrededores.

Pese a que a Inuyasha le sobraba el dinero, y podía poseer todos los lujos que desease, su madre jamás había aceptado nada de él. Sus padres se había divorciado años atrás, pero éste mantenía todos los caprichos y estudios de sus dos hijos... A excepción de

Izayoi.

Y cómo no, Inutaisho Shigeru era dueño de varias compañías textiles y automotrices.

"Te he dicho que de Inutaisho no aceptaré nada" Eran las palabras de su madre, una mujer de apariencia joven y de flamante belleza.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha debía ayudar con el negocio, cosa que no le molestaba, pues siempre le había agradado la repostería. Pese a aquella apariencia humilde que poseía, el muchacho era un apasionado por sus estudios. La pintura, el teatro y su piano eran su entera debilidad.

"Puras ociosidades" Le decía seguidamente su novia Kagome, pues se trataba de una mujer bastante metódica. Con el único interés de ser una buena abogada y formar una familia. Los estudios de Inuyasha no eran bien vistos por la exigente familia Higurashi. Les creían inútiles y estaban convencidos de que no llegaría a nada pintando, escribiendo tontas novelas y cuentos, y mucho menos de actor teatral.

-En eso diferimos bastante.- Dijo para sí al tiempo que sacaba de una alacena un paquete de harina y un recipiente para mezclar. ¿Acaso sería que desde un principio lo que le habría atraído de Kagome era su indiscutible belleza angelical?...

No. Debía ser la relación tan conflictiva que siempre habían mantenido lo que le atraía. Le conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo... apenas podía recordarlo. Eran vecinos desde que tenía memoria, pero el distanciamiento se había hecho inevitable cada vez más y más. Y aunque siempre fue su mejor amiga, ahora ese puesto lo ocupaba casi por entero Sango Tanaka.

-Que tenga buen día señor.

Inuyasha logró captar la vocecilla chillona de su hermano menor y el ruido que producía la puerta de la panadería al ser abierta. Shippo era un chiquillo de ocho años bastante alegre y confianzudo. De despeinada cabellera pelirroja, enormes ojos verdes, y ternura increíble, era la entera debilidad de su madre, Sango y Kagome.

El joven de cercanos veintitrés años, de largas hebras platinadas amarradas en una coleta, de preciosos ojos ambarinos ocultos tras un par de gafas y un par de cabellos rebeldes, siempre solía llevar puesta alguna prenda de vestir roja, tratándose de su color favorito desde pequeño, al igual que un rosario de perlas oscuras que ocultaba entre sus ropas. No había razón aparente para lo último, sin embargo había sido un regalo algo peculiar por parte de Kagome hacía meses atrás.

Debía admitir que aunque ésta ya no provocara las reacciones de antes, o el ferviente deseo de poseerla, le guardaba un cariño amistoso muy fuerte. No deseaba herirle, tal vez por eso era que no había tenido la valía de dar por terminada su relación.

Trató de ignorar aquellos pensamientos tan molestos, no podía distraerse. Ágilmente vació en el recipiente la harina, huevos, leche y azúcar (Y lo que se necesite en un pastel O.o) y comenzó a revolver la mezcla.

-Debo darme prisa si quiero llegar a tiempo a la academia.- Farfulló batiendo cada vez más rápido.

-Inuyasha, si sigues mezclando con esa fuerza arruinarás el pastel.- Sonrió divertida una mujer de larga y brillante cabellera negra, y tierna mirada verde.

-Cierto...- Inuyasha dejó el recipiente sobre la mesa de la cocina mirando aburrido a su madre.- Pero tengo algo de prisa, debo ir pronto a la escuela para... para ver los resultados de la próxima obra de la academia. Audicioné para un papel y espero haberlo conseguido.- Inventó.

-En ese caso...- Izayoi comenzó a mezclar.- Ve hijo, yo me encargaré.

-¿Estás segura?- Dudó.

-Claro. ¡Suerte!

El muchacho sonrió dando un rápido beso en la frente a la mujer, despojándose del delantal rojo y saliendo rápidamente del establecimiento.

-¡Te veo luego madre!

-Sí... ¡Pero recuerda el...!

Inuyasha se había marchado dejando a una entristecida Izayoi.

-...el cumpleaños de Kagome.

**Continuará...**

**Konnichiwa! nuevamente subiendo una historia, y esperando de corazón sea de su agrado. Puede que el título aún no diga mucho, pero espero que éste fic llegue a estar entre sus preferidos a futuro n.n (Se vale soñar)**

Fic regalo a mi hermanita mayor **Alex** (**Sayo Yukishiro**) excelente escritora de fics de Inuyasha y excelente amiga que este 30 cumplirá años, siendo para mi una fecha sumamente importante, aunque posiblemente no para ti. Mi sis te quiero muchísimo y eres tremendamente importante para mí ;; no se qué haría sin ti, felicidades sisi solecito! Te quiero demasiado, más de lo que se puede expresar en palabras. Besos.

**Mando un beso y saludo especial a mi hermana Gaby n.n, a sis Lina, y a mi gemelita Naryís nn **

**Comentarios a mi correo (que está en mi profile xD) o agréguenme al msn, o simplemente un reviews abajito pinchando "Go"**

**Se cuidan! **

**IyArI (Kuruma Chidori) **


	2. Retrato

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**_Alex.- _**_Pese a que por más que escribía y escribía, y anda me dejaba satisfecha, logré subir éste__capítulo. Siento que el rumbo que a comenzado a tomar no es el indicado, pero al igual que los demás lectores, queda a su criterio... de todas formas ojalá y te guste. Me compré dos CD´s de Fernando Delgadillo, un cantante que a Egon y a mi nos gusta mucho (en realidadél es el único que sé le conoce o.O)en uno, al final viene esta frase, la cual quiero que leas, pues se me hizo muy linda yreal.** "Soñar es ver la vida de otro modo y es olvidar un poco lo que es. Un sueño es casi nada y más que todo: Más que todo al soñarle... Casi nada después" **(José Ángel Buesa) Un beso sis nn_

**Nota:**

Los párrafos en cursivas, son pequeños fragmentos de lo que vendría a ser el diario de Sango o Kagome (Voy a variar de vez en cuando) sería como los pensamientos respecto a la situación pero planteados a futuro, no sé si me entiendan.

**De confesiones y traiciones**

Por Kuruma Michiyo Chidori (Iya n.n)

**Para Sayo Yukishiro**

**Capítulo 2 "Retrato"**

-Ya estoy aquí.- Avisó Inuyasha abriendo las puertas de su aula, y sonriendo tímidamente a una muchacha de larga cabellera negra y tranquila mirada parda.

-Buenas tardes Inuyasha.- Saludó con voz dulce Kikyo Katsuhara. Ésta, al igual que otro chico se hallaban trabajando en sus respectivas pinturas.

¡Hola Inu- Gritó el muchacho de mirada alegre azulada y cabellos oscuros amarrados alborotadamente en una pequeña coleta.- No esperaba que vinieras... ya daba por un hecho que esta tarde Kikyo y yo la pasaríamos sin compañía.- El hombre no parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea, pues la joven era sumamente despectiva y mandona.

-Pues ya ves. ¿Qué pintas ahora- Preguntó, observando con curiosidad por sobre el hombro de su amigo.- Ah... otro atardecer...

-Sabes que para mí es lo mejor.- Miroku parecía muy orgulloso de sus palabras.

-Eres idéntico a Sango, creo que debería presentártela.- Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos recordando lo que siempre le decía la castaña.

¿Hablas de tu amiga, no? la chica misteriosa que tanto mencionas.- El ojiazul sonrió pícaramente.

-Sí, y no, te estás confundiendo con...- Inuyasha dudó, mirando de reojo a Kikyo que se mantenía concentrada en las margaritas de su lienzo.

¿Con?

-Olvídalo.- Inuyasha se dirigió a su respectivo lugar, a lado de la mujer, acomodando el lienzo y tomando un pincel delicadamente.

¿Sabes Inuyasha? Eres todo un nudo de secretos, hasta pareciese que no me tuvieras la confianza de decirme quién es tu novia.- Miroku parecía ofendido, pero el platinado parecía más nervioso al hecho de que Kikyo les miraba con perplejidad, pues desconocía que Inuyasha tuviese una relación formal.

-Yo no tengo novia Miroku.- Musitó entre dientes.

-Como quieras.- El chico suspiró, concentrándose en aquel bello sol de tonalidades amarillas y anaranjadas...

-Por cierto...- Inuyasha mojaba la punta del pincel en la paleta que contenía varios colores, teniendo por elección un azul cielo.¿Creen que sería posible conseguir un lugar en esta clase? Sé de alguien con mucho talento pero sin los recursos para ingresar aquí...

-No creo que sea fácil.- Dijo simplemente el chico, escogiendo entre un anaranjado oscuro o claro.

-Si lo deseas, yo podría hacerme cargo, recuerda que mi abuela es la directora del instituto.- Kikyo pintaba un jardín bastante burdo a la opinión de Miroku, que era el mejor de la clase.

-Te lo agradecería.- Inuyasha sonrió- créeme, ella es realmente talentosa...

¿Ella- Soltaron al unísono Kikyo y Miroku.

-Sí, me refiero a Sango...

¡Ah! Con que por fin conoceré a tu mejor amiga.- Miroku parecía feliz ante la idea.

-Si tanto le deseabas conocer me hubieses dicho antes.- Le reprendió, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón una cartera roja y lanzándosela al ojiazul.- Andaábrela, ahí hay una foto de ella conmigo...

El ojiazul obedeció, quedando perplejo ante la imagen de aquella chica. Y pese a que no había mucho que verle, pues la imagen se hallaba un tanto alejada y el rostro apenas se lograba contemplar, le parecía una chica muy bella.

¿Ésta es Sango?

-Sí¿no me digas que le ves algo raro- Farfulló, dispuesto a defender a su casi hermana de las palabras despectivas que se podrían avecinar.

-No. No tengo nada que decir, parece buena persona.- Miroku le devolvió la cartera; no tenía intenciones de decir lo que pensaba.

El platinado se mantuvo en silencio... Debía pasar media hora para saber qué se hallaba pintando sin siquiera notarle, para saber que sentimiento transmitía, para saber a quién debía de ir destinada aquella obra como regalo...

-Es muy hermosa ¿Quién es- Miroku parecía maravillado.

-Es...- Dudó, sus ojos no sabían lo que veían, no sabía si notar más la mirada solitaria de la mujer, o aquel rostro tan angelical.- Su nombre es Kagome, es... una prima.- Mintió.

Por un vago instante se sintió basura, se sintió una vil rata al mentir de aquella forma... ¿Una prima¿Qué hubiese dicho Sango ante aquel comentario? El sólo pensarle le volvía loco... Pero no sólo su amiga¡Kagome¿Con qué derecho se refería a ella de aquella forma?

-Pues espero me la presentes.- Sonrió con picardía.

-Mmm...- Profirió por respuesta. En verdad, no deseaba que Miroku, y mucho menos Kikyo conocieran a sus amigos o "novia"... Eran mundos diferentes.

**(Sango)**

_En éste mundo existen dos clases de amigos, los que tienes desde niño, que viven cerca de ti y compartes con ellos todo, podrían ser los que conoces desde infante. Pero por otro lado, los que conoces de fuera, que no les ves tan seguido pero igual te agradan y cuando éstos dos se encuentran.. los conflictos pueden comenzar y no sabes la manera en que debes reaccionar... A quién defender, con quién irte..._

_A quién elegir..._

-Me marcho, que pasen buena noche.- Informó Kikyo mientras recogía sus cosas y salía del aula con paso tranquilo.

-Yo también me voy.- Avisó con rapidez Inuyasha, allegando sus pinturas y lienzos y saliendo de ahí siguiendo a la mujer, dejando a la vista de todos aquel bello cuadro.¡Espera, Kikyo¡Te llevo a tu casa!

Miroku suspiró resignado mientras negaba con al cabeza. Nuevamente le dejaban solo aquellos dos.

-Bueno... yo tendré que cuidar de esto... ¿Cuándo aprenderá que no debe dejar las pinturas aquí- Se dijo Miroku al tiempo que tomaba el retrato de esa joven, metiendo sus cosas a la mochila que pendía de su espalda, y llevando con el brazo desocupado, el cuadro de un melancólico atardecer. No el molestaba cargar con todas esas cosas, no sería la primera vez; y aunque la idea parecía imposible, Miroku Akibahara era más responsable que cualquier otro chico.

ººººººººººººººººº

¡Feliz cumpleaños- Sonrió emocionada Sango mientras abrazaba con fuerzas a su mejor amiga.

¡Gracias- Musitó a su vez una chica de largas hebras oscuras y alegre mirada castaña. Kagome Higurashi lucía especialmente alegre aquella noche.

-Te ves hermosa.- Exclamó embelesada; siempre había admirado le belleza de la muchacha, y en ese momento, lucía radiante un fino vestido negro y la cabellera recogida en un moño aperlado que el hacían ver como un ángel.

-Tú no te quedas atrás.- Kagome parecía apenada con aquel comentario, mas Sango sólo se remitió a sonreír y entregarle su presente.

¿Y... dónde está Inuyasha- Preguntó emocionada mirando por sobre el hombro de la castaña en busca del platinado.

-Ah... este... él me dijo que...- La joven miró al suelo, frotándose las manos inquietamente sintiendo como era que algunos cabellos caían torpemente sobre su frente- no vendría, que lo disculparas por favor.

¡Oh!... ya... ya veo.- Kagome bajó igualmente la mirada, pero de inmediato fingió una sonrisa.- Ni modo¿Qué se le va hacerÉl siempre es así... Entremos que comienza a hacer frío.- Invitó, dándole paso a su amiga para entrar a su hogar, conteniendo en sus ojos una impertinente lágrima de desdicha.

-Perdónalo... él... tenía algo importante que hacer.- Trató de excusarle, posando una mano sobre el hombro de la joven, mas Kagome miraba con ironía dolida a su amiga.

¿Más que el cumpleaños de su noviaÉl lo había prometido, dijo que vendría.-Dijo, dando por finalizada aquella conversación y acercándose hacia una amiga que el llamaba insistentemente.

-Kagome...- Susurró Sango para sí. Tendría que hablar seriamente con Inuyasha.

ººººººººººººººººº

-Creí que estarías ocupado.- Sonrió sucinta Kikyo al tiempo que se aferraba al brazo de Inuyasha mientras caminaban por un solitario parque camino a casa de la mujer.

-Creíste mal.- Inuyasha parecía estar muy interesado en el destello que emanaba de los ojos de aquella joven de larga cabellera fuliginosa. –Nada podría ser más importante que acompañar a una bella dama a su hogar.

Kikyo dejó escapar una risilla ante el comentario del platinado. Jamás se lo hubiese planteado, pero aquel muchacho en verdad le gustaba...

-Mira, parece que hay una fiesta en esa casa- Observó Kikyo, señalando una vivienda cercana al parque. Se podía escuchar la música desde ahí, y claramente se veía como era que la gente entraba y salía continuamente.

Inuyasha desvió al mirada con brusquedad. Había sido presa improvisa de la culpabilidad...

-Kagome...

¿Qué dices-Preguntó con sumo interés.

-Nada, nada... Se está haciendo tarde, mejor será que nos demos prisa.-Invitó, mientras que se acercaba a una acera y el daba la parada a un taxi.

**Continuará...**

N/A 

Hola gente! espero que este capítulo les haya gustado n.n Muchas gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo! No saben lo que significa para mí... ARIGATO!

Cuidense mucho, besos!

Iyari


	3. Engañándote

**De confesiones y traiciones**

_Por Kuruma Chidori_

**Dedicado a Sayo Yukishiro**

_**Alex.-** ¡Yey! Vaya si me tardé con éste capítulo. Si bien le comencé más de una vez, se podría decir que se me vinieron muchas ideas a la mente en cuanto me puse a escuchar la canción "Hasta que el cuerpo aguante" de Mago de Oz, la cual trata sobre un músico :sonrisa maligna: así que ya te podrás hacer a la cabeza algunas ideas malvadas que se me vinieron muajaja. Cuando llegues a leer esto sis... Te quiero mucho!_

**Capítulo 3 "Engañándote"**

_**Nota:**_

_Los párrafos en cursivas, son pequeños fragmentos de lo que vendría a ser el diario de Sango o Kagome (Voy a variar de vez en cuando) sería como los pensamientos respecto a la situación pero planteados a futuro, no sé si me entiendan. ººººº_

Inuyasha suspiró cansinamente antes de llevarse las manos al rostro nerviosamente.

No había porqué sentirse culpable, había dejado todo dicho a Sango... Lo que hacía no estaba mal, y era bueno que se pudiesen dar espacio para pasar más tiempo con los amigos (aunque aquella relación de amistad guardara otras intenciones). Kagome estaría molesta, pero ya se justificaría después con ella...

Sí... estará bien.- Murmuró para sí, con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Sucede algo Inuyasha?- Aquella voz proveniente de la joven que se hallaba sentada a su lado lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Kikyo le parecía una mujer tan fuera de lo común... sería tal vez por eso que le había llamado tanto al atención. Y aún cuando guardaba similitudes físicas asombrosas con Kagome, eran totalmente diferentes.

No, nada. –El muchacho le brindó una cálida mirada antes de centrar su atención a la ventanilla del taxi que abordaban, observando tranquilamente las calles. A los pocos minutos, los dos ya se hallaban frente a la casa de ella.

Bueno... muchas gracias por acompañarme.

No es nada.- Inuyasha le entregó el bolso que le había estado cuidando desde hacía buen rato.

Bien... nos vemos luego.- Sonrió, antes de despedirse con un ademán de la mano y atravesar la puerta de madera de su hogar.

Adiós...

Debía de hacer algo con todo aquel juego disparatado que mantenía con Kikyo. Debía de terminar la relación tan fría que aún guardaba con Kagome, no podía ocultar más todo aquello... Y quién sabe, a lo mejor y podía mantenerla todavía como amiga...

ºººººººººººººººº

¡Inuyasha!- Soltó en un chillido la castaña al irrumpir de improviso la habitación de su mejor amigo y ver que éste aún dormía cómodamente.

¿Eh? ¿Sango?- Dijo, aún con la modorra matinal. -¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

¡Cómo que qué hago aquí! No puedes ser más cínico... ¡Te olvidaste de Kagome! Al menos debiste hablarle...

Ya era tarde.- Se excusó, sentándose sobre la cama y tallándose los ojos. El chico llevaba puesta por única prenda de vestir los boxers rojos.

Eso no importaba. Debiste de verla ayer... estaba tan triste. No es como uno planea pasar su cumpleaños ¿no crees? –Le reprochó sonrojada, desviando la mirada. Sango siempre se cohibía con facilidad.

Mmm... le hablo en un rato.- Suspiró al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se colocaba las gafas mientras salía de su habitación pasando de largo a la chica. Era demasiado temprano para preocuparse por esas cosas...

¿Hablarle? ¡Eres un haragán!- Explotó, viendo cómo se alejaba y atravesaba la puerta del baño para ducharse.- ¡Pero si vive aquí al lado!

Ya te dije que al rato.

Acto seguido, la puerta se cerró y no pasó mucho para que el ruido de la regadera se hiciese notar. Sango suspiró... No había más que hacer.

Sango, no sabía que estuvieras aquí.- Saludó Izayoi, la cual llevaba una cesta con ropa limpia en las manos.

¡Buenos días señora!- Sonrió la joven acercándose a la mujer y tomando la cesta.

Muchas gracias.- Izayoi le devolvía la sonrisa para casi de inmediato borrarla y verle con preocupación.- Oye... ¿de casualidad sabes qué le sucede a mi hijo?

¿Qué le sucede...? ¡Eso me gustaría saber a mí! Ayer faltó a la fiesta de Kagome diciendo que tenía unos asuntos pendientes en la academia.

Según sé era para ver los resultados de las audiciones de una obra teatral. Pero ayer regresó tarde... creí que estaría con ella.

No, nunca se presentó...

Tanto Izayoi como Sango suspiraron antes de entrar a la recámara de Inuyasha y dejarle la ropa.

No creo que sea nada malo.-Sonrió la madre- Algunas veces no lo parece, pero Inuyasha es un buen chico.

Lo sé.

ºººººººººººººººº

Es una buena pintura...- Observó un muchacho de tez morena y ojos verdosos con larga cabellera oscura apresada en una coleta.

Yo mas bien diría que lo bueno es la retratada, incluso cuando la pintura aún no está finalizada.- Sonrío malicioso Miroku mirando fijamente la pintura que la noche anterior había olvidado Inuyasha.

Sí... bueno, eso también.- Kouga cambió de dirección la vista.- Y dime, ¿sabes quién es la chica?

Pues... tengo entendido que su nombre es Kagome, la prima de Inuyasha.- Musitó pensativo.

¿Inuyasha? ¿Te refieres a aquel chico que dice tocar bien el piano?- Interrogó mordaz. A Kouga nunca le había agradado el alarde que mantenía perpetuamente Inuyasha... y mucho menos cuando era en lo referente a la música.

Ese mismo.- Sonrió.

Pues es una chica bonita... esperemos que no tenga el temperamento del primo.- Farfulló cruzándose de brazos.

Pareces muy seguro en conocerla.- Observó Miroku, regresando su atención a la pintura del día anterior. Parecía no decidirse en el tono de ocre que había formado en su paleta.

Creo que se podría dar la oportunidad. No hay imposibles en este mundo.

O más bien, no hay imposibles para ti cuando tienes en al mira a una chica.- El muchacho parecía estarse molestando con su pintura, no estaba logrando "la vida" que debían poseer los colores.

Tal vez... ¿pero es que acaso no te atrae a ti?- Kouga estaba perplejo, era la primera vez que su amigo no prestaba más esmero que él en una conversación como aquella...

No es que no me atraiga. Es sólo que no me fío de imposibles. Es al prima de Inuyasha, y para que éste le haya pintado, debe significar mucho para él, no dejaría que cualquiera tuviera relación seria con ella. – Miroku parecía tener repentinos problemas con los destellos que debía reflejar el sol en las nubes.

¡Pero qué estás diciendo!- Kouga comenzaba a preocuparse por Miroku, ¿estaría enfermo?- ¿Desde cuando tú piensas en relaciones formales?

¿Relaciones formales? ¿Eso dije? el olor del acrílico debe estarme afectando.- Soltó, dejando el cuadro y la paleta con pinturas por la paz y sentándose en el pequeño sofá de su sala.

¿Seguro que es eso?- Kouga le miró dudoso.

Sí, ¿Qué más puede ser?- Bostezó, recordando la fotografía que el día anterior le había mostrado Inuyasha...

¿Cómo se llamaba la chica?... Sango. Quien sabe, por alguna razón deseaba conocerla...

ºººººººººººººººº

Inuyasha, quería preguntarte algo.- Sango miró temerosa a su amigo. Hacía varios minutos que éste había salido de la ducha y se había vestido y ahora los dos estaban sentados sobre su cama.

¡Ah! ¿te refieres a lo de la academia?- El platinado sonrió mientras amarraba las agujetas de sus zapatos negros.

Sí, quería saber porqué ayer no...

Te conseguí el lugar en mi aula.-Soltó de repente, sin darse cuenta de la interrupción.- Me dijeron que no había problema, la nieta del director hablará con él. Les dije que tenías talento y que yo pagaría los gastos necesarios.

¿E-estás... bromeando?- Vaciló, le temblaba el labio y difícilmente podía mantenerse sentada, sentía que perdía el equilibrio.

¿Bromear con eso?- Masculló con el ceño fruncido.- No, sabes que no soy así.

¿Entonces... cu-cuando comienzo?

Cuando quieras. Si así lo deseas puedes venir conmigo mañana, sólo para que conozcas las instalaciones...- Inuyasha le miró un momento, la joven parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.- Aunque creo que la idea no te deja buenas expectativas... supongo que no te agradó que hiciera todo sin comentarte.

¡No! ¡Claro que me agrada! ¡Muchísimas gracias!- Gritó al tiempo que abrazaba con fuerzas a su amigo y salía rápidamente de la habitación. El muchacho sonrió levemente, acomodándose las gafas y el cabello alborotado.

ºººººººººººººººº

¡Kagome! ¡A que no te imaginas!- Soltó con emoción Sango minutos después a su amiga cuando le fue a visitar a la casa de al lado.

¿Qué sucede?

¡He conseguido un lugar en la academia Tsukino!

¿En verdad?- Kagome sonrió- ¿Pero cómo?

Inuyasha se hizo cargo.-La joven había comenzado a dar saltitos entusiasmada como si se tratase de una pequeña niña. Pero el gesto de alegría de Kagome había permutado de inmediato al oír aquel nombre.

Así que fue Inuyasha... Veo que no está tan ocupado como para conseguir lugares a sus amigos pero sí para asistir al cumpleaños de su novia...- Exclamó en tono molesto cruzándose de brazos.

Kagome... tranquila, debe haber una razón en concreto.- La castaña colocó una mano en el hombro de la chica, pero esta de un movimiento brusco la retiró.

Sí, la hay... Te tiene preferencia a ti.- Dijo, dándole la espalda.

¿Qué? ¡Pero cómo dices eso!- Sango comenzaba a ver a la joven de otra manera.- Sabes que el tener un futuro en la pintura es mi mayor sueño, y el estar en esa academia es un paso más que me están facilitando... Creí que esto te alegraría tanto como a mí, eres mi mejor amiga.

Y por lo mismo... me gustaría a mí pasar más tiempo con Inuyasha, pero él sólo te busca a ti.

Es mi amigo... sabes que no hay nada más, la sola idea es absurda.

¿Y? –Bramó de repente. Era ilógico, pero se sentía... ¿celosa de Sango?- Eso no significa nada para mí.

... Y eso me da a suponer que nuestra amistad tampoco significa nada. Date cuenta Kagome, son vecinos, si tanto te interesa ¡ve a buscarlo tú! Deja de pensar sólo en ti y en la relación que tienes con Inuyasha... es por eso que seguramente

el ya no te busca, ¡No seas tan egoísta!- Gritó con fuerza, antes de salir rápidamente de la casa, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Sango...

Kagome se dejó caer sobre su sofá con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Pero qué el estaba pasando? ¿Tanta carga en sus estudios estaba atrofiando todo? No... no era eso. Era ella y su actitud la que alejaba a Inuyasha, y ahora a su mejor amiga. Tendría que cambiar todo aquello, no podía seguir así.

¿Es mi culpa, verdad Buyo?- Sonrió levemente al gato blanco con motitas cafés que se había acercado para recibir alguna caricia de su ama.

_**(Kagome)**_

_A veces uno comete errores sin notarlos, uno habla sólo por hablar, olvidando las consecuencias de las palabras, muchas veces hirientes. Una vez leí en uno de los escasos libros que frecuento cuando no son de política, que los celos y el amor son hermanos. No creo que sea así, los celos son la total discordia. Y ahora esa discordia, puede acabar la mejor amistad que he tenido... ¿Enamorada? Muchas veces tengo mis dudas. Capricho, tal vez..._

**Continuará...**

N/A 

Ya, ya ¬¬ no hay excusa para justificar mi demora en actualizar, así que pueden regañarme todo lo que deseen n.nU Ojalá y el capítulo les haya gustado.

Gracias a quienes me leyeron anteriormente:

**Tsuki no Mizu: **Pues creo que a como tengo pensado seguir el fic, no te gustará nada el Inu/Kag, pero ya se verá pues tengo muchas cosas preparadas. En cuanto a Sango y Miroku... se darán las oportunidades, ya lo verás. Muchas gracias por leerme, un beso: Kuruma Chidori

Alex: Sis! Gusto como siempre que me leas. Más cuando este fic va enteramente para ti. Aquello que nombré en el capítulo pasado, me ha sucedido varias veces, son sucesos que difícilmente se pueden evitar... lamento si aquello te hizo rememorar malas situaciones. ¿Sabes? Este Fanfic también me gusta, pues siento que de todos, éste es el más humano que he hecho. Porque como tú dijiste, son cosas que pasan. Y creo que el fic puede parecer un poco crudo con los engaños, pero es real, y creo que eso es lo importante. Claro que puedo comprenderte sobre aquel fragmento de los sueños. ¿Duro tal vez? A veces cierto, e igualmente, creo que es bello. Muchas gracias por darte un tiempecito para sentarte en la PC y leerme, significa mucho para mí n.n Ahora, espero éste capítulo te guste, pues a mi agrada, puede que un poco corto, pero ya sabes que soy experta en aquello. Un fuerte abrazo sis: Iya 

**Sis Lina:** Hola mi Lunita n.n Veo que tú ya serías la tercera en el club en contra del InuYasha de éste fic jaja. Iré haciendo inscripciones O.O Me causó mucha gracia lo que dijiste del pastel xDD Espero te esté gustando la historia tanto como a mi. Te quiero demasiado mi sis, demasiado. Un beso: Iya

**Gaby-sis:** ¡Ah! Que lindo! Mis tres hermanas juntitas xD Me pone contenta que la historia esté siendo de tu parecer. Que como el dije a Sayito, creo que es lo más humano en fics que he hecho, pues son cosas que pasan, duras pero que fortalecen y hacen que tomes tus propios caminos... A lo mejor y te quieres unir al grupo que odia al InuYasha de mi fic jejeje. No te culpo! Sobre los amigos. Sabes que tú eres de las de cerca, las de muy, muy cerca. Pues tú, Alex y Lina son las tres personas que más pueden conocerme en este planeta, nunca lo dudes. Te adoro Lucesita, un fuerte abrazo: Iya-Corazón

**Angel Nemesis:** Veo que tú prefieres a Kikyo! Bueno, eso es algo que em da ánimos de continuar pues nadie la quiere jaja. Muchas gracias por leerme y darme tu apoyo, y sí, la verdad que un Sango/Inuyasha es una pareja tierna! Te cuidas: Kuruma Chidori

Bueno, acabé O.o fueron muy pocos reviews (se siente raro .) espero actualizar muy pronto, nos vemos.

Iyari.-


End file.
